


TBM

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Good dad Aaron Burr, Healer Hercules Mulligan, M/M, Minor flashes of the Schuyler Sisters, Ridiculous Eccentric Lafayette, So a dude walks into a gym...., Supportive Friend Maria Lewis, Teenage Theo, soft magical verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: TBM, or The Body Museum, didn’t even really look like a gym. Not from the outside. An unassuming building at the end of a road, it could have passed for a warehouse, if warehouses were solid black with silver lettering framing the door.Aaron Burr isn't prepared for just how strange TBM really is, but Hercules Mulligan is happy to hold his hand not only as he learns the truth, but as Aaron is forced to confront just how much his little girl is growing up.





	TBM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barricadebastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/gifts).



Two weeks. Two weeks of going to the gym daily and it’d yet to get any easier for Aaron to get himself out of the car. Putting his sneakers and a change of clothes in the car each morning was the easy part. The kind of prep that didn't ask much of him, that didn't yet fill him with dread for the sweaty mess he would become or the way his muscles would undoubtedly ache in the morning. Aches that really, most days, still didn't seem worth it.

In fact, it was only the scrawled words on the back of the business card that finally made him grab his water bottle and towel so that he could head inside.

_You’ll love it, I promise_

TBM, or The Body Museum, didn’t even really look like a gym. Not from the outside. An unassuming building at the end of a road, it could have passed for a warehouse, if warehouses were solid black with silver lettering framing the door.

If Theo hadn’t of grabbed the card from one of her friends’ dads, Aaron wasn’t sure that he’d found the thing at all. Searching for a gym online certainly hadn’t shown this location. Something that seemed a bit odd, in retrospect. What sort of business didn’t have a website these days?

“Ah, Monsieur Burr, it is good to see you again,” Gil practically purred from behind the counter, turning his attention away from the sculpture that he’d been attempting to charm.

Or at least, that’s what Aaron figured he was doing. The candles on the counter didn’t make much sense otherwise.

Sometimes Aaron tried to get a hold of Gil, to understand him, but the man seemed to defy definition. He’d never seen Gil on any of the machines, but he had the kind of arms that Aaron would have died for in his twenties, back before Aaron accepted that he would never be able to bulk up. Not while working as a professor, at least.

It was the man’s wardrobe that caught Aaron most off guard. There were the expected polos and black slacks, but some nights Gil seemed to be putting on his own fashion show. Designer suits and gold jewelry, fancy cardigans and scarves. Shoes that had to cost a month of Aaron’s salary.

Something that supported a comment someone had made last week, about Gil actually being the owner of the place rather than just a cashier. But if so, what was he doing working the night shift?

“There is sparkling lemonade,” Gil informed him as Aaron started to head toward the machines. “Should you wish for some when you break.”

Sparkling lemonade. Homemade protein balls drizzled in dark chocolate or some sort of pasta dish that Gil’s grandmother had taught him. It seemed like there was always something. A sharp contrast to the gyms from Aaron’s youth that preached against such decadence.

Then again, the gyms from Aaron’s youth had never been quite as nice as this one. Their shower rooms had been minimal rather than outfitted with heated floors and shower curtains that seemed to be charmed to never stick. They’d definitely hadn’t sported shelves with an almost unnerving selection of body washes and shampoos.

Aaron could only imagine what the rooms for tanning and massage were like. Tanning rooms with fancy beds that always delivered just the right shade, a wall of lotions for afterward, with restorative elements to balance out any damage from the lights. The massage rooms would have fancy chairs that never dug in too hard. Or maybe even something beyond Aaron’s knowledge, like a charmed table with an invisible massage therapist. If such a spell existed, TBM would definitely have it.

Maybe one day Aaron would get up the nerve to check them out. At the moment he was self-conscious being at the gym at all, much less using all the fancy amenities. Something that felt silly at times, but why wouldn’t he be?

Even only focusing on the patrons that were using the gym tonight, there was Washington, a man who was probably almost twice his age and yet could bench two of him. A fact that intimidated Aaron, no matter how nice and personable he actually was. He’d even gone out of his way to offer a private tour of the place when Aaron’d first started working out at TBM. Never failed to nod in Aaron’s direction when he noticed him.

Laurens was over at the punching bags and while his wiry frame didn’t fill Aaron with the same sense of shame, his strength couldn’t be denied. Especially not tonight, with Hercules bracing the bag for him, sweat dripping from his temple as he struggled to keep it in place. Sweat that Aaron was only slightly ashamed of wanting to swipe away.

After all, Aaron couldn’t imagine even a straight man denying Hercules’ attractiveness. Something Aaron really, really needed to reel in his awareness of. It was one thing to know that Hercules was attractive, another entirely to risk being caught staring. The gym was supposed to be a safe place to work out, and Aaron knew he wouldn’t want to be gawked at and straight men would probably enjoy it even less.

So Aaron headed over to a currently uninhabited area, putting his back to the mirror. He had no desire to be reminded of his own shortcomings while using the free weights.

Something Hercules didn’t seem to get the memo on. “You really should be watching your form. Squats do you no good if your knees go that far past your toes.”

How Aaron was supposed to squat without bending like that-- still, Hercules had to know his stuff considering how buff he was. So Aaron tried again, this time focusing on his knees. Thought he’d done a decent job on the second try, but Hercules just shook his head. “Here, like this.”

Large hands urged him to turn around and Aaron stared straight at his reflection, refusing to glance to the side. Especially not when Hercules encouraged him to go down. “See. That’s good, stare at the mirror, not your feet. It helps with the over correcting issue. And don’t forget to keep your core tight.”

Over correcting. Right. As for keeping his core tight, with Hercules right there, Aaron didn’t have to think about that.

\----

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Aaron Burr.” Maria, the school’s Early Childhood Education professor, cooed. “Quite a rare sighting to see you out of the library. I was beginning to suspect that you lived there.”

Considering he’d contemplated moving a cot into one of the study rooms on more than one occasion, Aaron couldn’t exactly blame the woman. It was usually only Theo that kept him from such behavior. “When one’s job involves creating book lists and encouraging students to actually use the damn place for their research, you can hardly blame me.”

“I still think you should get out more. I know I enjoy teaching the occasional class on the quad.” Maria took the seat across from, sipping at her frozen coffee. “Though, it looks like you might be venturing out more. Hitting the gym, are we?”

The fact that it was obvious after only a month was balm to Aaron’s ego. Even if he would never have Hercules’ shoulders or Laurens’ speed, at least he was becoming a noticeably better version of himself. “I’ve been trying to. Theo’s usually in bed once I get home anyway, might as well put the time to some use.”

“Suggesting that you use it for sleeping would be silly, wouldn’t it?”

Aaron shrugged, trying not to make a face. As tempting as it was to feel resentment at the concern, it wasn’t like it was entirely unwarranted. “That’s actually one good thing about the gym. By the time I get home, all I have to do is fall in bed. Better than tossing and turning, wouldn’t you say?”

“Working out is good for that.” For a brief moment, the only sound was the soft chatter of the students around them and the jazz music that the coffee shop tended to favor. “You know, I do a 5k every year after the semester is over. A celebration of sorts. You should come with. Show off what that new bod can do.”

A 5k sounded a bit intense for his current state. “Do I even want to know what kind of training regimen I’d need to go through in order to run with you?”

“Oh come on, don’t be such a baby--” Another sip of her coffee, raised eyebrow daring him to use that moment to whine-- “With two months to train, you’ll only need to run a couple of times a week.”

A couple times a week didn’t sound that bad, but Aaron doubted that Maria was telling him the full story. “Uh huh, and how long each time?”

“Work harder, not longer, Aaron.” Maria reached out to tap his forehead, grinning when he pulled back. “You’ll just have to work yourself up. Run a little further or a little longer each time and you’ll be able to knock out the 5k in less than an hour before no time.”

Less than an hour. If Aaron remembered his school days correctly, a 5k was around 3 miles and they’d had 15 minutes to run a mile. It’d been easy enough back then, but he could hardly promise the same thing for his current self. “Sounds like a lot of work for little reward.”

Cardio might help him lose the little bit of belly that he’d gained over the years, but it wouldn’t give him pretty arms the way focusing on weight lifting would.

“I would think the accomplishment would be reward enough for you, Mr. Derek Downer.” Derek Downer? Was that really the best that Maria could do? “I’ll make you a bet, though. Theo’s turning fifteen soon, right? If you cross the finish line, I’ll save you a few heart attacks and teach her how to drive myself.”

Maria was probably the only person that Aaron trusted enough to even consider the proposition. “Are you sure that you don’t have anything better to do over the summer? Like research and grant proposals? Or dragging Susie to every girl scout camp under the sun?”

“If you can find time to train, I can find time to help out my favorite teenager.” Aaron was tempted to point out that Theo was the only teenager in Maria’s life, but it wasn’t quite true given their profession. Still, their students were hardly putting up a fight for that title. “And I’ll have you know that Susie isn’t going to camp this year. She’d decided to work on her My Promise, My Faith pin instead.”

Something that would most likely involve Maria dragging Susie to a bunch of churches instead. So unless Maria was planning on utilizing that time for Theo’s lessons, it hardly freed her up any. But questioning the offer again would likely only make Maria defensive about her ability to handle being a single parent, an argument that Aaron knew far too well himself.

So with that in mind, Aaron let it slide. Welcomed the conversation shift as Maria’s attention drifted to what Susie had gotten up to in the last few months of scouts.

\---

Training for the 5k, as it turned out, wasn’t as grueling as Aaron originally imagined. So far there hadn’t been any dramatic injuries, no tripping over his shoelaces or face planting on the treadmill. Just the average aches and pains, ones that were easy enough to get rid with a well applied heating charm. And while he couldn’t run three miles in an hour, it’d only taken him two weeks to work up to running for an hour. Stamina, he’d decided, was more important than speed. At least at first. Once he’d gotten used to running for an hour he could try and increase his distance and once he got that down pat, he could focus on getting the 3 miles done faster and faster.

Maria had insisted that he didn’t need to keep up with her during the run, but he was hardly going to allow himself to lag too far behind. Especially training didn’t leave him quite as pathetic as expected.

Not that running on a treadmill three times a week didn’t have its drawbacks. Much to Aaron’s dismay, the machines were directly behind the weight lifting benches. It wouldn’t have been that much of a problem if it weren’t for a certain man spending most of his time on them. A man who had absolutely no problem stripping off his shirt when he got too hot, putting his entire torso on display.

An act that only highlighted the lightening bolt on Hercules’ left pec, just above where his heart would be. Whether it was a call back to the legend that he’d been named after or there was some other sort of significance, Aaron didn’t know. Couldn’t bring himself to ask either, too focused on not being caught staring. An especially hard task when it glistened with sweat, practically dancing as Hercules did his curls.

It didn’t help any that Hercules was so friendly, either. Liked to chat in between sets with Washington, leaning against one machine or another as he laughed and joked around. Perfect white teeth flashed with every smile, making it rather difficult for Aaron to focus on the task at hand. His only reprieve was the fact that running meant Hercules couldn’t expect more than a nod of the head from him.

Which didn’t always stop Hercules from talking at Aaron. Never anything too long, just a comment here and there. Complimenting Aaron’s form or letting him know that the blackberry water or green apple pie squares were delicious. He’d even suggested a cushioning charm for Aaron’s shoes once, a simple little thing meant to soften the impact on Aaron’s joints. Small things that definitely shouldn’t send Aaron’s heart a flutter considering he was an adult.

An adult. Not a teenage boy with a crush, or a college student who still thought it appropriate to pick up people at the gym. Not that he’d ever been that guy, but he’d seen plenty of failed attempts by his peers back in the day to know how that would go. Even if Hercules wasn’t disgusted with him for being a guy, he would start working out at a different time or make sure that he was never in Aaron’s line of sight. Things would become awkward if they did run into one another.

Better to keep his mouth shut and be grateful for the fact that his skin didn’t show a flush.

\----

Being able to eat dinner with Theo was a rare treat, one that Aaron was determined to get the most out of. Usually he would be buried under a pile of papers at this hour, already counting down the minutes until he’d be able to leave and head to the gym. But most of his classes were busy at work on a project and his teaching assistant had offered to take on library duty. A favor that meant that Aaron had been able to leave a little after lunch with just enough time to stop by the grocery store and figure out something to cook.

Aaron would have been lying if he said that it didn’t warm his heart a little when Theo came in the door and did a double take at the sight of him at stove. Teenagers were notoriously aloof, but she’d hugged him anyway, chin digging into his shoulder as she tried to sneak a peek at what he was doing.

More surprisingly, she hadn’t complained when Aaron asked her to set the table. Hummed as she did so, a bounce in her step as she moved about the kitchen. A cheerful obedience that should have warned him that she was up to something.

“So,” Theo dragged out the word, the second hint of what was to come. “I was wondering if I could go to the movies this Saturday?”

“The movies?” Theo nodded, curls bouncing as she did. “With Mary?”

Jefferson’s daughter wasn’t exactly his favorite person in the world, but it was better than the idea of Theo going to the movies with Pip, Hamilton’s son. What level of decency could Aaron expect from a boy who took his father's side in the divorce? Who had delighted at the chance to live with dear old dad? 

Who knew what kind of mischief the boy was getting up to without his mother’s influence? Aaron wouldn’t trust him with anything that moved, much less his previous daughter.

His precious daughter who Aaron typically believed better than such nonsense.

Theo’s pout didn’t exactly fill him with confidence. “Georges, actually.”

Georges. Aaron searched his memory, but the name didn’t ring a bell. “Have I met this Georges? Or his parents perhaps?”

Considering the proximity to the university, it was unsurprising that a number of staff kids shared classes with Theo. And while it wasn’t the same as having met the boy in person, knowing the parents would soothe Aaron’s anxiety just a touch. It was the difference between being completely blind sided and having an idea of how they were raised.

“He’s in my earth science class.” That would be a no then. Aaron hadn’t met him or his parents yet, and Theo wanted him to let them go to the movies together anyway. “Pip’s dad can vouch for him. Their dads are pretty good friends.”

Hamilton’s word didn’t exactly count for much in Aaron’s opinion, something that must have shown on his face because Theo’s pout increased tenfold. “We’re just going as friends, I swear. Mary was even supposed to join us but her dad is making her stay home and study because of her chemistry grade.”

Theo’s promise might have meant more if Theo was his worry, but there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that his daughter would behave herself. That being said, he’d been a young man once, knew what they could be like. Especially when alone with pretty girls like Theo.

Still, trying to shelter Theo would just cause more problems in the end. Theodosia certainly hadn’t taken kindly to her parents’ suggestions, not when it’d come to their opinion on Aaron. No, she’d met their demands of leaving him by eloping and while he’d be forever grateful for the time that he’d had with her, he hardly needed a rebelling teenager on his hands. “What time do you need me to drop you off?”

“No need. Georges can drive.” And then, before Aaron could protest about this being an older boy, “Thank you, Dad. You’re the best.”

\----

If Hercules working out in front of Aaron had been bad, him running a few machines down was worse. Always just in the peripheral, like a lingering shadow.

The first time it had happened, Aaron had taken it for a fluke. In all his time working out, he’d never seen the man on the treadmill before but that didn’t mean that he didn’t run away from the gym. Perhaps the weather or time constraints had led him to doing this part of his workout inside.

Except Hercules kept running. Took his time each evening to warm up, a slight jog before working himself to a full out run. Tended to use the treadmill at an incline too. A subtle taunt of Aaron’s pace, how even after a month he hadn’t managed to get much faster.

But he could go longer. Aaron tried to focus on that bit. Tried to use Hercules’ running near him as a boost. Look where he might be if he stuck it out. Look at what running could do to him. 

Aaron tried to ignore the voice in his head that pointed out that he also wanted to impress Hercules. Show off that he was dedicated to this, to improving himself. Show off that maybe his arms weren't quite as defined as Hercules', but they still looked alright in this light. 

A ridiculous urge that Aaron chided himself for as he pressed the button on the machine, allowing it to help him slow down at a more natural pace. He’d only been on the thing for half an hour, but he was tired and there were papers to be graded waiting for him at home.

First, he needed to cool down though. Gil kept charmed towels near the front but that sort of magic always left Aaron feeling unsettled. Like his body wasn’t sure what to do with the sudden temperature change.

“Tapping out already?” Hercules teased, dropping into the seat across from him at the little table. “You don’t usually throw in the towel this early.”

Aaron resisted the urge to groan. “I’ve got some work things. That’s all.”

“Oh?” Hercules leaned forward. “And what does Aaron do when he’s not at the gym?”

“English professor.” Not the most glamorous of jobs, but he enjoyed it. “You?”

“Healer,” Hercules wiggled his fingers as he said it, as if showing off the tools of the trade. “Damn good one at that.”

Aaron could believe it. Being as personable as Hercules was probably went a long way. “My daughter has been considering doing the healing track in uni. What she lacks in innate ability, she wants to make up for in innovation. Says there’s all sorts of untapped potential for making tools that can do what magic does."

Rambling, Aaron was rambling. But it was better than asking any of the questions at the forefront of his mind. Like, why did Hercules know how long he usually worked out? Why had he chosen to come talk to Aaron now? Would he please put his shirt back on?

“Didn’t realize you were a family man. Not many of the guys here are. ” Hercules cocked an eyebrow. “How old is the squirt?”

Maybe it didn’t mean anything, but now that Hercules mentioned it, the only people Aaron had seen working out were men. Did TBM have some sort of policy about that? Or maybe it was just the time of night that Aaron tended to work out, coupled with the strange location.

“Not so much a squirt anymore, considering she’s fourteen.” Fourteen and so eager to take on the world. Aaron could only hope he’d taught her enough to give her a good start.

“Good age to consider what uni she wants to go to.” Hercules took a sip of his drink, most likely whatever the concoction of the week that Gil had put out. “If she wants, I could show her a few tricks of the trade. Her momma could even drop her off one day if you’re too busy at work.”

“I’d have to take her in between classes if she’s interested.” It’d been what, a decade since Theodosia passed? Somehow it still stung for her to be so casually mentioned. “Living that single dad lifestyle.”

“Gotta give ya props for that.” Hercules stretched as he stood, stepping closer so that he could squeeze Aaron’s shoulder. “Just let me know if she’s interested, okay?”

\----

Maybe if Aaron started marking his papers with some sort of ink that shocked people, his students would stop making a few minor edits and then pretending that they had a rough draft and a final copy. Especially when he’d already given comments on the draft. Did they really think he wouldn’t notice that they were mostly the same?

“Needed that caffeine to get through the latest batch?” Maria slid into the seat across from him, dropping her messenger bag to the floor with a ‘plop.’ “I know I do.”

“There’s a month left in the semester and it’s like their brains are already shut off,” Aaron muttered. “I kind of want to reach out and shake them by the shoulders to remind them that there is no final in my class. They only have one more paper and I’m not going to hear it when someone comes crying to me about needing two more points to get an A.”

“I know at least three of my students are currently writing up fake reports about the kid they were supposed to observe all semester.” Maria rubbed at her brow. “I know I don’t ask for them until the end, but you’d think they remember that there are sign-in sheets in the pre-school. If your name doesn’t show up until the last week, I know you’re either faking it or you used observation charms which are illegal. Either way, not a good thing.”

Students. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. “It’s exhausting trying to understand their logic. I know summer is coming, but I want a break already.”

“That’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Planning to run away to the beach? Because I think your students would notice if I tried to take your place. Illusions only go so far when the professor knows nothing about three year olds.”

“Give yourself some credit, Aaron. You raised one after all,” Maria teased. “I was hoping young Miss Theo could be convinced to do some babysitting.”

So long as she didn’t have plans with that Georges boy, they’d be good. “Hot date?”

“Hardly.” Maria nudged him with her foot. “Though if you wanted to go clubbing with me, maybe we could both score one.”

They were friends, but Aaron didn’t know that he considered them that good of friends. Besides, he was happy where he was, with the life that he had. “I think I’ll leave partying to young things like you. I’ve got Theo around the house and that’s more than enough.”

Maria rolled her eyes. “You’re barely older than me and Theo will be gone soon. Off to uni in just a few years. What are you going to do then? Start living in the library? I hardly think Franklin will approve of that.”

“Clearly, what I need to do is set up one of those tiny homes that is so popular. I can build it behind the LLC.” Close enough to Aaron’s classes, while also being close enough to the market. It would be a win-win. “If we pretend that it’s an exercise in sustainable living we might even get the university to pay for it.”

“We?” Maria humphed. “If I can’t pass off the girl scout troop as a learning opportunity for my students, I highly doubt you can get the funding for a house.”

\---

Aaron hissed, jerking his hand to hit the button for the treadmill to slow down rather than risking the sharp jolt pulling the key would cause.

It was just a muscle cramp. A simple little muscle cramp. No need for alarm, and yet, it was hard to focus on anything but the brightness of the pain in his calf. Clearly, this was karma for not drinking Gil’s banana protein smoothie.

“You aight?” Hercules asked, because of course he would notice and deny Aaron the dignity of suffering quietly. “You’re clutching that bar awfully tight.”

Was that what gave him away? Or the fact that he’d been standing on a still treadmill for minutes now? “Charlie horse. I’ll be fine.”

“You’d be better if you sat down--” Hercules extended his hand in Aaron’s direction-- “Let me help you get to one of the tables.”

Arguing that he was fine would probably come off childish, but it didn’t stop the wave of shame as Hercules helped him limp past Laurens on one of the machines. There were a few other men scattered about, nameless ones that had started coming in the last month and Aaron would like to lie to himself and say that their opinion mattered less for that fact--

But it would be a lie. He could feel their eyes on him even as he sat. Something that didn’t go away when Hercules decided to kneel. “You mind if I check that it’s a charlie horse? You’re probably right, but if it’s worse you don’t want to delay heading to the clinic.”

Hercules wanted to touch him. Aaron had died and whether he was in heaven or hell was entirely in the air at the moment. “Could we go to one of the back rooms? I just-- I don’t want anyone thinking something’s up.”

Someone really should have told Hercules by now that snorting was unbecoming. Unnerving even, considering Aaron’s request. Still, the man stood before extending a hand once more to help Aaron up. Guided Aaron toward the hallway with the tanning and massage rooms, knocking twice before opening the first door they came across.

Inside of it was just as nice as Aaron had ever imagined. Mostly minimalist, a black corner table stacked with towels, pillar candles floating above them and a cabinet attached to the wall were the only things besides the massage table in the room. Even the table itself was nice, if a little bigger than Aaron had expected and missing the strange hole for a person’s face that they usually sported.

“Up you go then,” Hercules patted the table. “I’ll do a quick scan, and then, if it is a charlie horse, I might be able to help you out.”

“That’s not necessary.” After all, charlie horses rarely lasted that long. Maybe the throbbing would be over before Hercules even finished the scan.

Hercules didn’t bother looking up at him, kept his attention on Aaron’s calf as he ran his glowing palm slowly over it. “I mean, if you’re hoping to not have to work out tomorrow, feel free to walk out tonight. But it is a cramp and a rather nasty one at that.”

“You really think I’d be that sore?” That time Hercules did look up at him, nodding and okay, Aaron didn’t need that image of Hercules kneeling between his legs. “And you think you can help?”

“Didn’t pull four years in uni for nothing.” Hercules rolled his shoulders, as he stood up. “I think Gil keeps some massage oil in the cabinet. It’s not the stuff we use at work by any means, but it’ll do the trick.”

It turned out that massage oil wasn’t the only thing that Gil kept in his cabinets. “Is that--”

A bowl of condoms. Lube. Quite a few other things that Aaron would expect to see in someone’s toy box, not at a gym.

Hercules had the nerve to look sheepish when he turned around. “Well, this is a gym for gay men. Gil likes to keep things stocked just in case.”

“This is--” Aaron blinked, trying to process what he’d just been told-- “This is what?”

The concept of a gay gym was well, beyond him. There hadn’t been any rainbows anywhere. Aaron didn’t remember seeing a box to check his orientation in the paperwork either. It would have struck him as odd, but at least he would have had some warning.

“Don’t act like you didn’t know.” Hercules groaned, setting the oil that he’d grabbed from the cabinet down on the edge of the table. “You really didn’t. How in the world did you even get here if you didn’t know? It’s by word of mouth only.”

Well. That explained why he hadn’t been able to find it online. Aaron took a deep breath, trying to convince himself not to hyperventilate. “My daughter gave me a business card when I mentioned wanting to work out but was struggling to find one that was open at night.”

“Your daughter?” Hercules’ tone was incredulous, and could Aaron really blame him? “Why would your daughter have the card for an exclusive gym that she definitely couldn’t go to.”

That was a good question. One that Aaron only semi knew the answer to. “She said one of her friends’ dads works out here? Said she’d grabbed a card from him.”

Georges’ dad, most likely, unless Thomas Jefferson was working out in the mornings. But how had that conversation gone down? Why hadn’t the man thought to warn her that it wasn’t the kind of place that someone just went to? Made an excuse, any excuse. What if she’d tried to come with him? Would they have told him then?

“I just--” Another wave of pain stole the words from Aaron’s mouth-- “Fuck.”

“Look,” Hercules held up his hands, as if trying to show that he wasn’t a threat. “I know you’ve got to be freaking out right now. I understand if you don’t want me touching you.”

“It’s not like that.” Because Aaron could hear it. The same worry that Aaron had been struggling with for months. ‘Don’t freak out the straight man.’ “But either my daughter has been having some interesting conversation about me with her friends, or someone didn’t think twice about giving a teenage girl the business card to this place. Which seems…”

Not good. Not good at all.

“Maybe her friend asked for the card? Or swiped one?” Hercules offered. “I know I keep a couple extra ones in my wallet just in case I’m out and meet someone who might be interested.”

That-- Okay. Aaron could accept that. Unless proven otherwise, that was what happened. Georges knew where his dad kept the cards. Maybe didn’t even realize that his father was into men. He was just trying to help a friend out, that was all. “I’m-- It’s not like I’m ashamed. I told Theo I was bi when she was in middle school.”

Theo’d come home from a sleepover, crying because she’d kissed a girl on a dare. Terrified that he’d be mad at her. Coming out hadn’t been his first choice, but it’d seemed like the only one left when his reassurances weren’t helping.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron mumbled with his eyes closed. “I know I’ve made an ass of myself.”

“You were startled. That’s all.” Hercules’ chuckle had a strange tone to it, like he was still unsure that Aaron wouldn’t explode. “Now you understand why I found it amusing when you suggested coming back here to avoid people thinking something was up?”

“Yeah.” Aaron’s eyes flew open as something struck him. “Does that mean Washington’s offer for a private tour was uh--”

“A declaration that he’d like to take a private tour of that body?” Hercules wiggled his eyebrows. “Suppose if Laurens had been into you things wouldn’t have been so confusing. He’s less about implications and more of the ‘ya wanna get a drink and fuck in an alleyway’ type.”

And Hercules?

What type was he?

\----

“I can’t believe you injured yourself,” Theo teased, hanging over the edge of the couch. “You of all people.”

I can’t believe you sent me to a gay gym.

Annoyed at her for refusing to drop the subject or not, Aaron couldn’t actually say that. Couldn’t bring himself to ask about the card and who’d she gotten it from. Settled instead for sighing dramatically. “I guess you’ll just have to stay home today instead of going to the museum with Georges.”

“Dad--” Theo poked at his arm-- “I thought you said you didn’t mind me and Georges going out.”

Aaron didn’t. Or at least, he was trying not to. “Alas, I am so weak, I am in need of an attendant.”

“Didn’t your friend at the gym just suggest taking it easy today?”

Hercules. Aaron’s friend. Who’d willingly massaged the worst out of the cramp even after Aaron made a fool of himself last night. “Who’s to say taking it easy doesn’t involve having you wait on me hand and foot?”

“If you’re that out of sorts, I suppose I should call Ms. Maria, let her know you can’t race with her.” Theo tilted her head to the side, as if considering it. “Maybe she could come help you out today. I’m sure she’d be willing to bring little Susie over.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Maria would never stop ribbing him over it if Theo did. “You don’t even have her number.”

Theo cocked an eyebrow. “Considering I’m supposed to watch little Susie tonight for like, the third time this month, I kind of think we exchanged numbers at some point.”

The third time? Aaron hadn’t been aware of Theo watching her for the second time. A thought that Aaron soothed over by reminding himself that it meant she wasn’t spending quite as much time with Georges as he had assumed, even if it would have been nice to learn that fact before now. “If she thinks me ill, she won’t be willing to abandon me this evening and you won’t get that babysitting money.”

“It might be nice to watch Susie here after Georges drops me off. All she wants to do at her house is watch Frozen for the hundredth time. I might even be able to convince her to work on her letters on the whiteboard in the kitchen.” The whiteboard was hardly low enough for the little one to reach, but he wouldn’t put it past Theo to drag up a chair. “Either way, pretty sure I can come up with something for Susie to do. That way Miss Maria can go on her date and ease your current suffering.”

Okay, fine. Aaron hadn’t won that line of reasoning, but he still wasn’t willing to give in that easily. “Please remember that I am the only person with the ability to ground you forever.”

“Might still be worth it,” Theo teased.

“Even with your birthday coming up?” Aaron resisted the urge to grin at the change of body language. His little girl wasn’t feeling so cocky anymore. “After all, you and Georges have those concert tickets… But I’m sure he could find someone else to give them to… Or someone else to go with, perhaps.”

Instead of resorting to glaring, Theo pouted, “You wouldn’t do that to me. Not on my birthday.”

“Maybe.” Aaron shrugged. “Maybe not.”

Before Theo could beg anymore, the doorbell rang and Aaron sighed, giving in. No need to drag this out and ruin her good time. “Go. Have fun. I’ll just rot here.”

“If he’s still alive when I get back,” Theo said as she reached for her purse. “Does dear old dad want a frozen lemonade?”

Maybe if it was the strawberry kind it’d even put her back in his favor.

\----

“Making sure you get enough water?”

Aaron nodded, resisting the urge to reach up and wipe the sweat from his brow. Hercules would move on soon, back to his own machine or to go and talk to George. No need to preen or try and look his best at a gym for christs’ sake.

Even a gay gym with rooms in the back for hooking up.

If Aaron had the balls, he’d have asked Gil what in the world he was thinking already. Or maybe it wasn’t a lack of courage that kept Aaron from doing so, but recognition that it wouldn’t do him any good. Gil was an eccentric who barely made sense even at his best. Who clearly threw more money at his gym than he got in return. That or some of the other patrons were paying far more than Aaron was in monthly fees. Perhaps Washington or some of the day time clients were investors?

Something that he could think about later, when Hercules actually moved on.

Not that he seemed keen on doing that just yet. “Did you snack before you started running?”

“Nuts.” At Hercules’ little lip twitch, Aaron rolled his eyes. “Almonds.”

“I do enjoy some nuts and milk myself, sometimes.”

Ridiculous child. Aaron pressed the button on his machine, letting it come to a full stop before leaning against the console. Because he was tired, not to be closer to Hercules, of course. “Why are you still here?”

Bothering Aaron instead of getting on with his own workout. Thankfully Hercules didn’t take offense to the snippy comment. “Can’t a man check on another man? I just wanted to make sure that you were taking care of yourself. Wouldn’t want to end up back on the massage table, would you?”

The massage table. Where Hercules might drag his hands a little higher, dig his thumbs in a little harder. Might give Aaron a reason to value the privacy that the rooms granted.

Which also raised the question, if the rooms were meant for hooking up, did they have soundproofing charms built in? Aaron figured it must be the case. He might not frequent the gym at its more popular hours, but surely he would have heard something if not.

Trains of thought like this only proved that learning Hercules was into men had done Aaron no favors. At least before there’d been the reminder that straight guys didn’t appreciate being checked out. There’d been his brain telling him to play it safe, to not bother getting attached to someone who couldn’t return the favor. Barriers between Aaron and his overactive imagination.

An imagination that needed to reel itself in now, before Aaron said something and embarrass himself. “I’m fine, Hercules. I’m a grown man, not a little boy who needs his daddy to tell him to take a break.”

Like that. That would be the exact kind of comment that he’d been hoping to avoid.

“That’s good,” Hercules said, just a touch too cheerfully. “Because I always figured myself more of a bull.”

“More like a gym bunny,” Aaron snipped, trying not to let himself get too flustered.

“Ouch.” Hercules took a step back. “A bunny? Not even a rat? Why ya gotta go for my pride like that.”

The fact that Aaron even knew the words at all meant that he’d spent too much time listening to Gil. Sure, bear and twink had been familiar, but apparently there was a whole new set of vocabulary to consider. If Aaron had to be a gym bunny, so did Hercules.

No matter how much more experience he had or how broad his shoulders were.

“I suppose bunnies are cuter than rats, though,” Hercules mused. “I’ll take the compliment. Especially coming from you.”

The last bit was tossed over Hercules’ shoulder as he headed toward where Laurens was working out. A joke, nothing more, which didn’t stop Aaron from staring at the place that Hercules had been standing for a beat longer than necessary before giving up and grabbing his stuff. Bypassed the showers completely, eager to get to the privacy of his own home.

\----

“Come on,” Maria teased, and Aaron flushed with the knowledge that she must have doubled back when she realized he wasn’t trailing behind her anymore. “Just remember that all you have to do to win the bet is cross the finish line.”

The bet. Right. At the moment teaching Theo to drive didn’t seem so bad. They could take it slow, start off in golf carts maybe. Practice in parking lots until she’d learned the basics. Theo was a good kid, wouldn’t have a problem with obeying the speed limit and wasn’t that usually one of the biggest concerns with teen drivers?

Maria nudged his shoulder, apparently determined not to give up on him. “Once you get around the bend, the finish line is within sight. Not to mention some people that you might want to see.”

People? Theo, surely, but he wasn’t aware of anyone else. Unless some of the other professors from school had come to see his agony. Perhaps Jefferson or Madison had come down from their ivory towers, delighted by the idea of watching Aaron sweat. They would no doubt be delighted to know that he’d considered quitting so close to the end. “Just stopped to drink some water.”

“Uh huh.” Maria patted Aaron’s back, snickering when he finally straightened. “Back to the race now. Unless you’d like to sit down for a bit too?”

Was it Aaron’s fault that he hadn’t accounted for the heat when training? There was a huge difference between running in broad daylight and in the well air conditioned gym. Not to mention that his aversion to cooling charms left him at a distinct disadvantage compared to the other runners.

Still, there was no way that Aaron was copping out. Not with Theo cheering him on at the end, or the risk of humiliating himself in front of his colleagues. No, it was back to running for him. Something that was somehow easier with Maria by his side, even if she did split off at the sight of a woman in a blue dress waving a small flag. Possibly the person that Maria had been seeing recently, if Aaron had to hazard a guess.

Maybe after he’d taken his licks from Jefferson he would go over and meet the young woman. Anyone who could catch Maria’s eye had to be a sweetheart, and it would give Aaron the chance to tease Maria for once rather than the other way around. If she turned out to be just a friend, well, it would still be an excuse to get away from his less pleasant colleagues.

Except while there was no denying that the man standing next to Theo bore a strange resemblance to the biology professor, it wasn’t Jefferson waiting for him. It wasn’t Jefferson smiling at him as Theo, undeterred by how sweaty he was, embraced Aaron, unaware of his current confusion over the unexpected guest. Theo answered the unasked question when she finally took a step back, beaming as she referenced them. “Georges and his dad wanted to come with when I told him what you were up to today.”

“I did not realize,” Gil said with a flourish of his hand. “That the lovely Miss Theo’s father and my Aaron were one and the same. How delightful.”

Nor had Aaron realized who Georges’ father was. Then again, he’d only met the boy a handful of times and compared to his father, Georges was rather plain. Spoke without an accent, dressed like the average teenager. There’d been no hint of wealth, other than maybe the concert tickets. But those had been within a reasonable range for a teenage boy with a job to save up for.

Even with them standing side by side it was hard to see more similarities than differences.

“His Aaron?” Theo’s gaze darted between them, discomfort evident on her face. “Please tell me you two aren’t a thing, Dad. That would make me and Georges--”

Even if Gil and Aaron were dating, it would hardly make Theo and the boy siblings. But the statement had the more interesting effect of confirming Aaron’s suspicion that they were more than friends. The boy in question shrunk back when he noticed Aaron’s gaze, most likely realizing the implication himself.

Their lack of forthcomingness was something to be dealt with at another time, though.

“Of course not--” It felt strange reassuring his daughter of that -- “He means I go to his gym.”

“Besides--” Gil wrapped an arm around Aaron’s shoulders, wiggling his eyebrows-- “I am afraid our dearest Aaron is quite smitten with another. My affection would be quite unwelcome.”

Smitten. Gil thought him smitten and Aaron couldn’t even lie to himself that he didn’t know who with. The idea that even the gym’s owner, that the man who rarely left the front desk knew of Aaron’s feelings… Well, it left an uneasy feeling in Aaron’s gut.

Any desire that he’d had for meeting Maria’s partner fled at that quip, replaced instead by an urgent desire to flee before Gil opened his mouth again. “I haven’t the faintest what you’re talking about.”

Theo shared a look with Georges, nodding very slowly, face the perfect picture of understanding. “Sure, Dad. Sure. Very convincing. I’m sure Georges’ dad is just imagining things. Nothing to talk about here.”

“Absolutely not.” Aaron shot a glare in Gil’s direction when he went to interject. “Unless, of course, you’d like to start the conversation? Maybe about any developments in your life?”

\----

“Out of curiosity--” Hercules dropped his gym bag next to Aaron’s in the locker room-- “You been avoiding me?”

Trust Hercules to be straightforward about it. No half jokes that Aaron could play off, no skating around the subject. Which was probably a good thing, they were both far too old to play games. “School’s out. I’ve been going in the morning. Pretty nice way to start the day.”

It had a few added benefits, too. Namely the fact that Gil was never there in the mornings and the couple extra hours of sleep weren’t doing him any harm either. Aaron’s summer ‘break’ wasn’t a break in the same way that Theo’s was, but it did mean that he could work from home more often, which meant more time with his daughter.

“Good. Would hate to have upset ya.” How would Hercules even have upset him? By teasing that Aaron was calling him cute with the bunny comment that day? It wasn’t like Hercules could know about Gil’s comment at the race. “So what brings you back to the night track?”

It was a little hard to answer Hercules when he seemed so intent on undressing right there next to Aaron. There was only so much that focusing on tying his shoes could do, especially when Hercules’ belt hit the floor. Funny how a suddenly exposed calf made Aaron’s eyes want to trace up further, when the sight of Hercules in gym shorts had never caused the same problem.

Aaron wasn’t a fifteen year old, though, and Hercules had asked him a question. “Theo needed me to take her to Georges’ race this morning. They’re at a concert tonight and she didn’t want him to waste time picking her up afterward, not when they could spend it getting ready.”

“Georges? As in Gil’s son?” Aaron could hear the grin in Hercules’ voice. “As in Theo is Georges’ little girlfriend?”

One day Aaron would come to terms with that, in the meantime he made a point to look up at Hercules’ face without pausing to stare at anything else. “I didn’t realize you and Gil were that close.”

“We’ve had a few massage room rendezvous, if that’s what you’re asking--” Hercules tugged his tank top over his head, and Aaron found himself grateful for the fact that the man couldn’t see his face at that moment-- “But we’re also friends. I go over to his place at least once a month.”

No, that wasn’t what Aaron had been asking and he didn’t need to know that. Didn’t need the image of Gil undressed, back against the door as Hercules fucked him or Hercules bent over the table, spreading himself open. Definitely didn’t need to wonder if they’d ever lain upon the table, merely appreciating each other’s bodies.

Or if they still did.

None of Aaron’s business. It was none of his business what Hercules got up to when he wasn’t working out. None of his business whether or not Hercules still used the massage rooms, or how often if he did.

Aaron considered Hercules’ forehead, praying that it wasn’t obvious he was avoiding the man’s eyes. Better to change the subject before he became too bitter. “If he’s just as eccentric outside of work as he is here, I don’t think I could handle it.”

“If anything he’s weirder. No worries about frightening off customers after all--” Hercules pulled a compression sleeve out of his bag, pulling it onto his wrist and just like that, he was dressed and ready to work out. “Gonna hit the bench for a bit and then I’ll see you on the treadmills, okay?”

\----

A high pitch ‘ugh’ barely preceded a thump as Theo threw herself across Aaron’s bed, armed with all the drama that could fit in her teenage body. Which appeared to be a lot, considering she didn’t bother to speak, instead whining as she lay there, head inches from the book that Aaron had been attempting to read. Ridiculous child, her mother would be proud.

His Theodosia had been a theatrical one, after all. Theo hadn’t followed in her footsteps, lacked a fascination with performative magic or charmed props for plays, but she had her moments where Aaron knew she would have done fine on the stage.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Aaron ventured to guess, setting his book on the bedside table.

Theo pushed herself up on her elbows so that she could glare at him. “You’ve been avoiding Georges’ dad.”

Of all the things he might have imagined she’d say, that didn’t make the list. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’ve been avoiding him.” Again, no question. “And because of that, he won’t stop asking if we can all have a family dinner. We used to be able to sit in the living room and play videogames without him hovering but lately not even Miss Angie can distract him.”

“Miss Angie?” Because maybe if Aaron could distract her from the other, she’d drop the subject.

“Miss Angie is Georges’ mom’s girlfriend.” Theo puffed out her cheeks, a habit that reminded him a little too much of her own mother. “She’s totally awesome. She’s like, this high powered lawyer? An amazing baker too.”

There was a sense of admiration in Theo’s tone, the kind that was tempting to poke at and see what lied beneath. Was this Miss Angie just someone that Theo looked up to, or her first crush on someone that she couldn’t have? But if it was the latter-- well, better not to stir the pot. Aaron knew he himself had been incorrigible when he fell for an older woman’s charge.

Just because it’d ended well for Aaron didn’t mean that it would end well with Theo. Especially not when there was Georges to consider. So Aaron instead turned his line of inquiry to another implied message that piqued his curiosity.

“I hadn’t realized that Georges’ parents weren’t together anymore.” Though, perhaps, that did explain Gil’s choice in creating the gym. It was a single gay man’s dream, after all.

But Theo shook her head. “No, they totally are. But Adri is poly? She and Gil have been married for like almost two decades at this point but she’s also dating Miss Angie.”

Two decades. Which meant it was unlikely that Hercules and Gil’s romp in the sheets had been before his marriage. Meant that Aaron was no closer to knowing if it was an ongoing thing.

Not that it was any of his business.

“Anyway, still totally not the point, Dad.” Theo poked his arm. “The point is, if you don’t stop avoiding Gil at the gym, it’s going to take a zapping charm to make him leave us alone and if he doesn’t leave us alone, we might start going into bedrooms just to get a break and then I’ll get pregnant and die.”

“Letting you watch that movie was a mistake.” And yet, while she clearly wouldn’t get pregnant from just going into a boy’s room alone, he was also distinctly aware that fifteen and sixteen year olds weren’t well known for their self control. Better to make the common area a safe place than to push them into privacy. “I’ll talk to Gil. And maybe, and that is a maybe, we’ll do a dinner thing.”

Considering their friendship, maybe Hercules would have some kind of dirt on Gil. Something that Aaron could use to bribe the man into behaving. If not that, he had to have tips for making the experience more survivable.

Desperate for a change of topic in the meantime, Aaron returned her poke. “And in the meantime, have you talked to Ms. Maria about the driving situation? I know the last time we spoke she mentioned having found the perfect place for you to practice.”

\----

A familiar set of hands gripped the bar that Aaron had been struggling to bench, effortlessly guiding the bar back into place. “Don’t you know you need a spotter?”

Yes. But even Washington had been busy and as nice as some of the other machines were, benching held his attention with the most ease. “I’m pretty sure Gil has the thing charmed not to crush anyone. I’m fine.”

“Still reckless.” For a moment, Hercules disappeared from view, only for Aaron to grunt as the bigger man pulled him up by the arm, forcing him to sit up. “So unless you are really looking for an excuse to get me in the massage rooms again, you should probably watch it.”

Aaron bit back a ‘and what if I was?’ Because he hadn’t been. Not really. Just trying to keep his mind off of his current Theo related dilemma. Dinner with Gil was bound to be a disaster, even if his wife’s girlfriend kept him on a tight leash, and god, wasn’t that an odd thought to be having.

Hercules seemed to have taken his silence as considering it, because he stretched, placing his hands behind his head as if to show off his chest and arms. “It’s okay if you were. Though you could always just ask instead.”

And that-- That wasn’t ambiguous at all. No more question about whether or not Hercules was flirting and Aaron should have been elated. Should have jumped at the chance, after how long he’d been suffering over the sight of Hercules’ chest and thighs. How many nights had Aaron laid in bed, thinking about what would have happened if Hercules’ hand had traveled just a little higher that night in the massage room? How his warm hands would have felt spreading Aaron apart...

Except the comment about Gil was still niggling at the back of his head. It was one thing to fantasize about being bent over the massage table, another thing to act on the attraction. “I’m a little too old for a backroom hookup.”

“Washington would beg to differ. Man’s got to be in his fifties and still going strong.” Great, now Aaron got to wonder whether or not Hercules had hooked up with Washington too. “Plus, it’s not like I go around offering to meet the daughters of dudes I just want to fuck.”

“I’m monogamous.” Not that he judged Gil’s lifestyle, but he was. Didn’t think he could handle playing second fiddle.

The statement didn’t make Hercules recoil though, in fact, it earned Aaron a shrug. “Not a problem and and I’m not just saying that because I’ve had a dry spell for the last few months.”

“I thought you and Gil--” Why was Aaron even talking about this? It wasn’t like he could actually consider Hercules’ offer. He had Theo to think about.

“We were in our twenties.” At least a decade then, since they’d been together. At least if Aaron’s guess of Hercules’ age was correct. “Is that why you haven’t been responding? Because you thought me and him were an item?”

Because Aaron thought Hercules and Gil made more sense as a couple. Because he hadn’t really considered Hercules’ flirting to be anything more than him being charming. Because Aaron had been a single dad for so long it was hard to consider himself in a different light. Because he’d spent the last few years with the idea of taking someone home unthinkable.

But Maria had pointed out that Theo wasn’t really a child anymore, that before he knew it she would be spreading her wings elsewhere. And Theo had herself hadn’t seemed alarmed at the idea of Aaron dating-- just the idea of him dating her boyfriend’s dad. An understandable concern, if not the one that Aaron had been worried about.

“Look--” Hercules’ tone was careful, a strange echo of that night in the massage room-- “If you’re not interested, I’ll back off. I’m willing to talk to Theo about healing either way. But if you’re the slightest bit interested? Think about it. You don’t have to give me an answer tonight, but at least consider it when you have time.”

It would lying to say he wasn’t interest, so instead Aaron nodded, trying not to let his fondness grow further when Hercules let out a sigh of relief. “Alright, good talk. I’ll, uh, let you get back to working out and give you some space to think.”

\----

Maria in his kitchen wasn’t exactly something that Aaron was used to, but Theo had taken Susie to the park for the day and Aaron didn’t exactly have many friends he could talk to about this sort of thing.

“So let me get this straight--” Maria folded her hands together, clearly slipping into professor mode-- “A dude that you’ve been thinking about for literal months asks you out and your immediate reaction isn’t a yes?”

Aaron opened his mouth to argue that it really wasn’t that simple, but Maria cut him off. “This dude, who is a literal Adonis from your descriptions of him. Who has taken an interest in your job and your daughter. Who is well liked and friendly and most importantly, is interested in helping you abandon your right hand for the first time in years. Who assuaged your worries that it might just be a hookup and went out of his way to respect your boundaries. And you told him no?”

Friends or not, Aaron didn’t know how he felt about Maria alluding to him masturbating. But that could be brought up later, when he wasn’t seeking advice about his love life. “I didn’t say no, I just said I’d think about it.”

“What is there to think about, Aaron Burr?” Maria was looking at him the same way that he so often looked at students who couldn’t quite grasp that yes, they needed to do the upcoming project. No, they wouldn’t be able to pass without it, much less get an A and yes, it was worth the effort. “Do you know how much I would have killed to have a guy ask me out in such a gentlemanly way? I counted myself lucky if I didn’t get a dick pic within the first week. I had to make pro and con lists about their personalities.”

Remarking that he wouldn’t mind a dick pic from Hercules definitely wouldn’t help his case. “Aren’t you dating someone now?”

Maria rolled her eyes. “Yes I am. A woman, because at this point, unless you plan on proposing or Adonis fancies himself also into women, I’ve given up on men.”

“Thinking of trading in the purple and blue on your flag for new shades of pink?” At least, Aaron thought the lesbian flag was just pinks. It wasn’t exactly a circle he hung around and considering Gil tended to be his pop culture expert, it hadn’t come up too much.

“Hardly. I can still think you all are pretty to look at without wanting to waste my time trying to date one of you. I’m sort of hoping that this relationship is my last, anyway. Susie likes her, and that’s got to be a good sign.”

Even if she was heckling him about Hercules, Aaron hoped that this was her last relationship too. There were too many people that had been interested in Maria up until the point they realized she had a daughter and Susies’s approval meant it hadn’t happened that way this time. “Does that mean I get to meet her anytime soon?”

“Maybe over the-- Hey--” Maria huffed, wagging a finger at him. “Don’t think you can distract me. We were talking about why you’re sabotaging yourself by not taking Hercules up on his offer.”

Aaron wasn’t sabotaging himself. Or at least, he didn’t think he was. “He said he’d give me time to think about it. That’s all I’m doing.”

“That’s a limited time offer, Aaron.” And just in case Aaron didn’t quite catch her drift, Maria kept on, “It’s one thing for people to flirt for months. That’s when you’re still feeling each other out. But you two are past that, he’s laid his cards on the table and you’ve what? Avoided going to the gym at the same time as him so that you wouldn’t have to give an answer? He’s going to assume that you’re not into him and he’s going to move on.”

He hadn’t been avoiding the gym, he hadn’t. Aaron had just been, well, busy. There were grant proposals to write and changes to his syllabus to consider and he’d been spending more time with Theo lately. No one could fault him that.

And yet--

How must it appear to Hercules?

“I know you like to deliberate for a long time, I do. You’re a careful man, Aaron, and usually that’s a good thing.” Maria’s tone was softer now than it had been earlier. “But there’s a limit to how long that train is going to be in the station.”

\--

In what had to be a stroke of luck, Gil wasn’t behind the desk when Aaron entered the gym. He’d already agreed to do the whole dinner thing for Theo, no need for there to be an interaction here, especially when Aaron’s a man on a mission.

Except Hercules wasn’t working out with Laurens at the punching bags, wasn’t chatting with Washington at the benches. There was no sign of him on the treadmills or stair climbers and Aaron couldn’t bear the thought of checking the massage rooms. No, if Hercules was there, if Hercules had already taken his silence as no and moved on in that way, well, Aaron didn’t need to know.

He didn’t want to look a fool, either, walking in only to leave. Not that Washington or Laurens would gossip, and the two other men in the gym looked new. Probably had started coming when school let out and Aaron had changed times. They wouldn’t know him, so what could they say?

None of those things stopped him from taking a deep breath and heading toward the showers. Maybe after he got changed, he could go and chat with Laurens. See if the man had any pointers for boxing or working on the upper arms in general. Considering how hard Laurens tended to train, Aaron didn’t doubt that it would take his mind off of things.

He might have even learned something if he’d ever gotten around to it.

Instead he stood frozen, trying not to make assumptions at the sight of Hercules’s back or how his fists were balled up at his sides as Gil did something between his thighs. Surely Hercules hadn’t lied to him about them being a thing of the past. Surely they would go to the backroom if they were up to something. Surely they wouldn’t just drop trou in the middle of the changing room. Gil might-- but Hercules would have more class than that, right?

Right?

“Higher--” Or maybe not, because that was definitely a groan from Hercules-- “You fucking ponce--”

“Are we really critiquing my technique?” Gil sounded put off, and Aaron could almost picture the pout on his face. “I am simply trying my best to make you feel nice.”

That--

Aaron didn’t need to be there for this. Especially not when Hercules cursed under his breath, shifting backward on the bench. Gil’s little shuffle forward only reminded Aaron how precarious his situation was. All Gil would have to do to spot Aaron would be to look up and Aaron wasn’t prepared for the look on Hercules’ face if he turned around.

A voyeur Aaron was not.

The idea of working out with Laurens had lost some of its appeal. Having something else to focus on would be nice, but considering Hercules was in the showers, well, it was too much of a risk that he would come over afterward. Not to mention that he hadn’t had a chance to change. Best to keep to the machines where his jeans wouldn’t be an issue.

Or at least, much of one. Washington did give him a quick up-and-down, but kept his comments to himself before heading toward the mirrors to do squats. Whether the glance had been about Aaron’s clothing or simply the man appreciating the view, Aaron couldn’t know. Not after Hercules’ comment about what the private tour offer really meant.

If Aaron was the rebound type, he might even pursue that line of thought. Make a point to stretch near the older man, just to see if his gaze would follow the exposed line of skin.

The sight of Hercules heading over to the benches stopped that particular train of thought. For the best, really. Aaron had never been one to sleep around, and if he hadn’t considered Washington’s offer once he knew what it meant, well, he didn’t need to be thinking about it now.

Didn’t need to be thinking about anything, really. Not the slight limp that Hercules was walking with and what Gil must have been doing to cause it. Not the fact that Hercules hadn’t even bothered to put his shirt back on, walking around in his gym shorts instead. Aaron didn’t need to be thinking about any of that. Especially not when the man seemed to be approaching the machines.

Approaching Aaron specifically, it soon became clear. “Hey man, it’s been a minute.”

“Theo.” His daughter’s name came unbidden, part excuse, part truth. “Still trying to spend as much time as possible with her. I think the whole dating thing has reminded me just how quickly my little girl is growing up.”

“She’ll always be daddy’s little girl and you know it.” For half a second, Aaron almost swore that Hercules grinned, but it was gone before it finished forming. “We still good?”

The fact that Hercules felt the need to ask, to clarify for the second time that Aaron hadn’t been trying to ghost him--

It stung. Almost as much as the reminder that Aaron had missed his chance. Aaron did his best to smile though, refusing to let any of that show on his face. He was an adult, he could handle this if Hercules could. “We’re good.”

\----

There were wards around the perimeter of the property.

Wards that tickled Aaron’s skin as he drove through them, trying to convince himself not to tense up. The reminder of how much wealth that Gil had didn’t settle his stomach any, even as Theo chatted mindlessly beside him. It was likely she didn’t even recognize the significance of the sensation, didn’t understand how much power or money it took to maintain such things.

“Thanks again--” Theo smiled at him brightly-- “It really means a lot to me that you were willing to come.”

“Anything for you, sweetie.” Aaron put the car in park before grabbing the bouquet from the backseat. It had seemed like the least risky hostess gift, something that would be nice without being beneath Gil’s elaborate tastes. Or at least, Aaron hoped so. “Did you text Georges to let him know we were on the way?”

Considering Gil was already on the front porch, looking far too comfortable in an obnoxiously bright purple suit, it seemed she had. Gil who beamed at the sight of Aaron, waving for them to join him. “Ah, it is so good to see you, mon ami.”

My friend.

It’d been years since he stepped foot in France, but there were certain things one didn’t forget. Which meant Aaron had no problem dodging the incoming cheek kiss, doing his best to not drop the flowers when he did. “Gil.”

“You are not pleased to see me?” Did he really have to ask that in the same miffed tone he’d used on Hercules. “It is not as if your Theo will not understand.”

Commenting that Aaron didn’t know where Gil’s mouth had been would be… Well, in a word, childish. “How’s Adri, Gil?”

A question that would have had more venom if Aaron didn’t know about Ang. Gil’s wife probably didn’t expect fidelity, something that usually wouldn’t bother him. Even if polyamory wasn’t Aaron’s cup of tea, he’d never questioned why some people chose to go down that path.

How freeing it must be to not feel threatened by another person’s affections.

“Dad--” Georges’ head popped out of the door-- “Oh! Theo!!”

Whatever Aaron’s feelings were for Gil at the moment, there was no way he could deny Theo someone who lit up like that at the sight of her. Even if he almost knocked Aaron over when bounding down the steps to go and greet her.

“Young love--” There was something wistful about Gil’s sigh and Aaron resisted the urge to elbow him for that. “So sweet, is it not?”

“They’re good together,” Aaron said in lieu of an actual answer. “Georges is a nice kid.”

Gil hummed, apparently pleased with the compliment. “Shall we leave them their moment?”

Part of Aaron was tempted to say no. Anything that the two lovebirds wanted to do, they should be able to do within his line of sight. Except he’d have been lying to himself if he claimed that fatherly instincts were the reason behind his hesitance.

Blessed distraction was his reward for actually following Gil into the house. A woman, around Gil’s age if Aaron had to guess, froze at the sight of Aaron, if only for the second. Closed her eyes just as briefly before smiling. “You must be Theo’s father. The resemblance is striking.”

“Guilty as charged.” The woman extended a hand, and unsure of what to do, Aaron passed her the flowers. Tried not to look too sheepish when she chuckled, handing them off to Gil before pulling him into an embrace.

Funny how this bit of assumed intimacy didn’t sting so much as Gil’s had.

“I have heard many a wonderful things about you.” Adri. This had to be Adri. Accent just a touch softer than Gil’s, it was a wonder that Georges’ didn’t stick out considering. “You must forgive me for my surprise. My bullheaded husband did not inform us of your coming.”

Almost if on cue, there was the clicking of heels and Aaron did his best to smile at the newest addition to the entrance way. “Of who-- Oh.”

Oh indeed.

“Aaron.” No accent, or at least, not one discernable from his own. “I didn’t know that you were friends with the Lafayettes.”

The Lafayettes? Aaron tucked away their last name, trying not to feel self conscious that he hadn’t had it before. “It’s good to see you again, Angelica.”

Adri gave him room to breathe, glancing between the two of them. “You two--”

“Eliza.” Hamilton’s ex-wife. Angelica’s sister, and the reason that the two of them knew each other. “I can’t believe I didn’t recognize Theo.”

“All’s forgiven. It’s probably been, what? Twelve years?” At least. Theodosia had still been alive. After all, she’d been far closer to Eliza than he had been to Hamilton. “Besides, she’s pretty fond of you now and that’s all that matters.”

As much as Aaron would have liked to tease Theo with the information, he was glad that she’d chosen to linger outside with Georges instead. No need to make her self conscious about dating the… son? Of a woman who changed her diapers on occasion.

“Gil--” Adri sighed-- “Where has that man gone now? I was going to ask him to fix two more plates for dinner. No need for us to rush off to the ballet when there is a reunion to be had.”

The ballet. Aaron allowed himself to take in the details. Soft pink gloves running up to Angelica’s arms, the beautiful dresses that both women were wearing-- “Please, ladies, don’t let my arrival keep you from your date.”

Even if the distraction from Gil would be a welcome one.

“We can go to the ballet another night,” Adri murmured, fingers tapping against her arm. “I just need to figure out--”

“You spent months trying to get those tickets--” How in the world Gil managed to move so quietly, Aaron would never understand-- “It would be most unfortunate if you were to squander them. Besides, this means Aaron shall have reason to come again. Most wonderful, yes?”

That wasn’t the word that Aaron would use, but he smiled anyway, trying to look reassuring. “I’m sure Theo would like that.”

And Aaron, Aaron would do anything for Theo.

Even hug his last chance of a lifeline before she left, leaving him with Gil in the hallway as their children chatted just outside.

“I did not think they would ever leave,” Gil waved for Aaron to follow as he said it, and Aaron followed, hopeless. Clearly the man thought they were in on something together, considered them co-conspirators rather than…

What? Aaron could hardly call them rivals. They were just two fathers trying to support their children. That was all. “Shouldn’t we get the kids?”

“I wished to discuss something with you.”

“Something that couldn’t be discussed in the entry way? Or in the kitchen?” At least, Aaron was pretty sure they’d just passed the kitchen. So unless Gil was ridiculous enough to have a dining room, Aaron had no idea where they were headed.

“Mm.” Gil held open the door to--

Plum walls and a looming four poster bed, candles on the side tables. Unless Angelica had the same garish taste that Gil did, he wanted Aaron to willingly step foot into his bedroom. “I’m--”

“Monogamous?” Aaron’s jaw shut with a click at Gil’s teasing tone. “So I have heard.”

“Not sure why you want me in here.” Not sure why Hercules had decided to share that bit either.

“I wish to ravage you, of course.” Gil winked at him before crossing to open a door on the far side of the room, revealing a walk in closet. “But no, you are monogamous and I must respect this.”

That was… nice of him. “So--”

“You wish to date Hercules, yes?” Aaron tensed, resisting the urge to walk out and potentially upset Theo. “You will need to make it up to him then.”

“Make what up?” It didn’t matter that Aaron had spent the last few months beating himself up over the attraction, to hear someone else say it was something to apologize for…

Aaron wasn’t the one who had brought it up. Wasn’t the one who had put things out in the open. He had nothing to be sorry for.

“You are in luck--” Gil didn’t seem to be interested in answering the question-- “I know just the way for you to make up with our dear Hercules.”

The idea that he needed to still grated against his nerves, and yet, he couldn’t stop himself from inching a little closer to Gil as he pulled the chest out of his closet. Aaron having feelings wasn’t a bad thing, he wasn’t a bad person for having to take his time and running out. But the idea of things not being well with Hercules…

It didn’t set well with him and Gil would be in a position to know, wouldn’t he?

“If you will bear with me,” Gil murmured under his breath, eyes focused on the locking mechanism on the chest. Metal vines shifted, uncurling so that the lid could be lifted. “Ah, here we go.”

Aaron blanched.

Gil didn’t seem to think twice about the contents of his chest and how inappropriate his behavior was. Would probably call Aaron a prude if he spoke up. Call him a silly American for being so squeamish over a handful of dildos and plugs.

From there the contents only got more interesting. A wave of Gil’s hand revealed the second layer, and Aaron wasn’t sure that he could name half of the objects there. Nipple clamps and multiple spanking implements, that much Aaron was sure of. A rather interesting looking cage, too, the kind that Aaron suspected went on cocks.

Which raised the question of who wore the cage. Was that how Angelica kept the eccentric in line? Did Gil and Hercules take turns?

Thankfully Gil waved that level a way before his mind could follow that train of thought much further. Aaron braced himself before looking at what else the chest held, prepared for the worst.

A pointless act considering what Gil pulled out was not some terrifying tentacle creation, but a thing of boxed wine. “Gil--”

“I know, I know. It is most shameful, but our dearest Hercules is rather fond, it will help you win him back over.”

Shameful. Gil thought boxed wine was something so horrendous it needed to be hidden beneath layers of sex toys. There were some things he would never understand about the man.

“I don’t--” Aaron closed his eyes, trying to regroup-- “Look, like you said, I’m monogamous, and I need my partner to be too. I understand that he’d rather be with you. It’s--”

“With me?” Gil snickered. “We are, you might say, uncompatible. Much better as friends.”

“Incompatible,” Aaron corrected before dragging himself back to the task at hand, “and even friends with benefits--”

Was too much for Aaron. Something Gil didn’t let him finish saying. “Mon ami, I fear you are mistaken. Is this why you have been avoiding him? You had thought…”

“You were between his legs in the shower room.” Because no, Aaron wasn’t going to be lied to. “I saw you two.”

Gil blinked. Once. Twice. Realization dawned on his face moments before he started laughing. “My sweet, sweet Aaron. If you are under the impression that I provide services at the gym, you have misunderstood my character. I much prefer silk sheets over tile.”

Of course Gil would. But that didn’t explain what he saw. “Well, you were on the tile there. Unless you’re going to tell me someone’s been using glamours to look like you.”

“I believe you are most familiar with pulled muscles?” Gil reached out to tap Aaron on the nose, looking positively gleeful. “This means you will say yes? You will make precious babies with my Hercules?”

“Please never say that again.”

“That was not a no,” Gil sing-songed. “Now, we must go and find the children before they make babies of their own.”

\-----

Taking a shower before heading toward the gym, well, it was different to say the least.

The kind of act that meant Aaron couldn’t lie to himself about his intentions. He was not putting on his favorite leather belt because he was going to work out, he was doing it because he wanted to look good when he talked to Hercules.

Despite Gil’s suggestion, Aaron didn’t pack a thing of boxed wine into his car. As tempting as drinking his way through this conversation might be, he needed to go in there clear headed. Needed to make sure it didn’t look like he was trying to bribe the man into a relationship or into forgiving him.

If they were going to do this, it needed to start on the right foot.

And starting on the right foot meant that Aaron needed to stop psyching himself out in his car and actually go inside. He’d watched Hercules enter almost twenty minutes ago and while interrupting the man’s workout routine didn’t seem ideal, if Aaron didn’t go now, he’d probably chicken out.

Again.

Hercules deserved better than that.

“Ah, Aaron, you are looking rather nice,” Gil greeted him from the desk when he finally made his way in. “Is today a special day?”

Could Gil be a little more obvious? Then again, considering his behavior when Aaron went to his place for dinner, the answer was clearly yes. Gil’s ridiculousness wasn’t the point though, and it wasn’t as if the man couldn’t hazard a guess as to why Aaron came dressed up, so Aaron brushed past the desk and took one last deep breath before heading toward the punching bags.

Laurens noticed him first, inclined his head in greeting before taking a step back and wiping the sweat from his brow.

“You really done?” Hercules adjusted his grip on the bag. “We’ve barely started.”

Laurens grunted, tipping his chin more obviously in Aaron’s direction. “You’ve got a visitor.”

Aaron shouldn’t have been surprised. After all, even as absorbed in his workouts as Laurens tended to be, he had to have noticed that Aaron and Hercules tended to chat and it wasn’t like Aaron was dressed to be going to the treadmill.

Facts that didn’t stop him from twisting the watch on his wrist, trying not to shrink back when Hercules turned to face him. “Hey, man, everything okay?”

“Could we talk?” Hercules made a waving motion and Aaron cleared his throat. “Alone?”

“Of course--” Hercules rolled his shoulders-- “Lead the way.”

At least Hercules’ didn’t seem pissed, just slightly concerned. Most likely unsure why Aaron would need to speak to him alone, now, after everything. Possibly assumed that something had happened.

Aaron considered his options. Hercules probably wouldn’t appreciate being asked to leave the gym, not without being able to take a shower first and there was no way that Aaron was having this conversation in the lobby where Gil could hear. Which meant that really, there wasn’t so much options as a single choice.

The massage rooms.

Something that earned him a raised eyebrow from Hercules, even as he hopped up onto the table, waiting for Aaron to speak.

“I--” Shouldn’t have ghosted Hercules. Shouldn’t have assumed that he and Gil were together. Should have said something sooner rather than allowing anxiety get in the way. So many things he should have done. “I owe you an apology.”

“For what? Not wanting to date me?” Hercules sounded incredulous. “It’s fine. I would have rathered you didn’t disappear afterward, but I’m a big boy, Aaron. I know when to move on.”

Maybe Aaron should let him do that. Let him find someone who wasn’t ridiculous, who didn’t drag their heels. But Gil--

Gil seemed to think Hercules still had feelings for him. That he hadn’t missed his chance and if he had even the slightest chance… Aaron couldn’t risk losing it again. “I don’t want you to move on.”

Hercules closed his eyes, looking exhausted. “I can’t wait forever, Aaron.”

“I’m not asking you to.” Why couldn’t Hercules fill in the blanks this time? Take the hard part away from Aaron. “I’d still, I’d like to go slow. I’ve been out of the dating game for ages and with Theo around, there’s still a lot of question marks but… We could get dinner? Go to a movie?”

They could go rock climbing for all Aaron cared, but those were the two traditional things, weren’t they?

“Are you asking me on a date, Aaron?” It was only the slight smile that made Aaron nod. “Thursday night work for you?”

\----  
Tuesday found Maria in his kitchen again, undoubtedly trying to distract herself from her own prep work while Susie was off with her grandmother. Apparently Maria’s mother had decided to make a surprise visit and as much as Maria was grateful to have the familial support, there was only so much shopping she could handle.

“It’s really adorable, to be honest.” Maria leaned across Aaron’s kitchen counter to snag one of the cookies that Theo had tricked him into baking. “She was supposed to find a woman in her community that was religious to talk to. I suggested some of the women from church, but instead we’ve been visiting all sorts of places. Did you know there’s a Buddhist Temple just down the road? It’s beautiful and the inside? So colorful.”

“There’s also a Mosque on Grant street, if you haven’t checked that out yet.” Aaron still wasn’t sure what the requirements for the My faith, My promise badge that Susie was working on were, but it sounded like the sort of place that could help.

“Already been. Met a lovely hijabi named Dolley.” Aaron was proud of Maria for her willingness to allow Susie to explore other faiths. It took a lot of faith in her own convictions to do so. “Speaking of which, I was wondering if I could borrow Theo some time in the future? Susie has to do a skit and there’s only so much that she’s willing to let me help.”

Considering how fond Theo was of Susie, he couldn’t imagine her turning the oppurtunity down. “And you think her favorite babysitter will be able to help her see reason?”

“Or at least make it seem like fun.” Maria rubbed her nose, seemingly unaware of the crumbs that dropped along her shirt as she did. “I think with me it feels a bit like homework. But I bet Theo could get her making a backdrop as an art project and she’d think nothing of it.”

Aaron remembered those days, where it felt like anyone else could convince Theo to do something. Like he was wasting his breath bothering to speak to her about anything. He was so, so glad that those days were over. She might not do everything he wanted, but he at least felt like he was being heard and he hoped that she felt the same way.

“Anyway,” Maria poked him in the shoulder as she said it. “Enough about Susie and myself. What’s been going on in the land of Aaron Burr? You finished that grant proposal yet? Picked out an intern for next year? Banged any guys in the locker room recently?”

“Finished that a week ago. No, but I’m down to two promising candidates.” Aaron rolled his eyes at the last question. “And absolutely not. What kind of harlot do you think I am?”

“The kind that needs to be fucked seven ways to Sunday.” Maria laughed at the outraged look he gave her. “Come on, you can’t deny it. You’ve been in a rut ever since you blew it with Adonis. What you need is a good rebound to make you forget all about it.”

Why was he friends with her again? “I’ll have you know that I have a date this week. With Hercules.”

“You swear you’re not just lying to me?” Maria fixed him with a look, the same one she undoubtedly used in her classroom. “Lying is a sin, Mr. Burr.”

“Uh huh, I’m sure you’re doing penance every time you tell Susie that the tooth fairy is real.” Besides, what reason would he have to lie about this? If he truly wanted her to fuck off, he’d just say so. “But yeah. Gil uh, explained that I might have jumped to conclusions about what I saw and let me know in no uncertain terms that if I didn’t try and make things right between me and Herc, he was going to throw a fit.”

That hadn’t been Gil’s exact words, but it’d been the general gist at least. He and Herc were friends and he wanted to know that his friend was going to be happy and that meant that a certain professor needed to either make a move or stop leading him on.

Funny how Aaron hadn’t even realized that he might be. He’d just been trying to be careful--

“So where are you two going?” Maria tilted her head to the side, sizing him up. “And more importantly, what are you going to wear?”

“It’s just dinner.” Just. Because if Aaron downplayed it, hopefully he wouldn’t psych himself out again. “And I thought I’d figure that out day of?”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Maria put the rest of her cookie down, huffing. “Closet, now.”

“I know how to dress myself, Maria.”

Another look. “If you knew how to dress yourself for a date, you wouldn’t be planning to wait until day of.”

Somehow, Aaron doubted that Maria would listen to him if he pointed out that maybe, just maybe men were different. That Hercules had seen him in sweats and gym shorts, seen him covered in sweat. He probably wouldn’t care that much if Aaron showed up in his teaching clothes. After all, it would be a step up from his usual state.

“Your closet is pathetic, you realize that, right?” Maria muttered as she carded through his closet. “Too stuffy. Too stuffy. You’d wear that to class. Why do you even own a hawaiian shirt?”

“Theo picked it out.” Sure, she’d been about seven years old, but Aaron hadn’t exactly changed much physically since then. “And there’s nothing wrong with just wearing a button down and jeans to dinner.”

“Maybe not, but it has to be the right jeans and shirt.” Maria pulled a pair of pants out of his dresser. “Look, these are okay for the classroom, but you’ve got an ass, babe, and these aren’t doing you any favors.”

“I’m not sure I have any jeans that show off, well, that.” It’d been a long time since he’d thought of clothes as something to show off in rather than a practical purchase. Something he usually considered a good thing. “And what’s wrong with half my shirts?”

Maria didn’t respond, too busy dumping out the contents of his dresser, seemingly unbothered by the boxers and socks. “I know they’re in here somewhere--”

“What’s in there?” Aaron tried to get her attention. “If you’re looking for something in particular, you could just ask.”

Ignoring him, Maria was definitely ignoring him. Thankfully she stood up a few minutes later, looking pleased with herself as she handed him a pair of dark jeans. “You wore these to a staff meeting once. Much tighter than your usual attire.”

When he didn’t immediately react, Maria shooed him toward the bathroom. “Go on, try them on to make sure you still look hot in them.”

\---

There were flowers blooming to their right. Pretty pink roses on full bushes and Aaron was grateful for the scenery. For something to hold his focus considering Hercules didn’t seem too keen on filling the silence and Aaron-- Aaron was afraid of talking too much. Of making a fool of himself.

They both kept saying that they weren’t fifteen anymore, but sometimes it didn’t feel that way.

“You can hold my hand, you know.”

Aaron tensed, self-conscious about the way his arm had been swinging by his side. He hadn’t been trying to hint at anything, he hadn’t.

An act that only caused Hercules to chuckle. “Well, if you won’t hold my hand, I’ll just have to hold yours.”

And okay, that was nice. Hercules’ much larger fingers threading with his, their shoulders bumping slightly as they walked in the park near the restaurant they’d eaten at. It was Hercules who had insisted they go for a stroll, something about it being the appropriate way to court at this stage.

Like there was a manual for this. A book that Hercules had cracked open when Aaron mentioned wanting to take it slow. That detailed all the things they needed to do before calling this something official.

If there was, maybe Hercules could lend it to Aaron.

“I don’t know why you’re so anxious,” Hercules squeezed Aaron’s hand as he said it. “Unless this is the part where you tell me it was all a big mistake and you can’t do this after all. Or that you had a horrible time and can’t believe you wanted to go on a date with me in the first part.”

“You’ll have to forgive me, it’s been--” What? Over a decade? Theo just turned fifteen and he’d been with Theodosia for a while before that. “Almost two decades. And even then I’ve only ever dated one person.”

Aaron couldn’t remember how much he’d told Hercules about Theodosia, but either out of respect or knowing, he didn’t ask. Just squeezed Aaron’s hand again. “You’re doing just fine. But we can do something else if you prefer.”

Something like coffee, something like the massage room. It wasn’t what Hercules meant most likely, but Aaron found himself tensing again, a little too aware that dinner had likely ruined his breath and it was too hard to do a breath freshening charm without being noticed.

“It’s not too different than being at the gym,” Hercules reassured him. “When we sit around between sets and talk.”

“Gil told me I should bring you boxed wine.” Why that was the first thing that came out of his mouth, Aaron didn’t know.

But Hercules laughed, so it was okay. “Gil can kiss my ass on that one. It’s better than his hoity toity hundreds of dollars a glass bullshit.”

“There’s really wine that cost that much?” Aaron wasn’t exactly doing poorly for himself, his professor’s salary wasn’t too bad and he still had a sizeable inheritance left. He’d been saving for when Theo went to Uni.

“Hell if I know,” Hercules confessed, looking sheepish. “Point being, man has expensive taste but sometimes I think he tastes the dollar signs more than he does whatever he’s drinking.”

“Well, judging you for it or not, he keeps some around his house for you.” Tucked beneath a terrifying number of sex toys, but Aaron would keep that to himself.

“True friendship is about compromise.” Another bump of the shoulders and Aaron refused to hate himself for enjoying how warm it felt. “He doesn’t try and make me drink fancy wine, I don’t hex all his food to taste like sour grapes.”

Hercules and Gil caught in their own strange game of tug of war. “Somehow I can’t imagine you resorting to hexes.”

“Ah, my dearest Aaron--” And okay, that kind of sent his heart a flutter too-- “When one is fighting with Gil, one has to fight dirty. Money might not be able to buy magical power, but it can buy enhancements.”

Their conversation drifted, boxed wine falling to the wayside as charms and guides took their place. Aaron didn’t use that many in his own life, but apparently the healer’s notebook contained quite a few. Sigils carved into the doors of their vans, stitched into the bags that they carried their equipment in. Ice packs spelled so that they could be used directly on skin, blankets with slow warming charms. The little things.

Not to mention the luck charms. Hercules’ lip twitched as he said it. “I mean, we all know that spells dealing with luck are bullshit, but sometimes ya gotta do irrational things to make it through.”

That Aaron was beginning to accept. Slowly but surely.

“Anyway, I’ve been babbling for a minute, tell me about Theo,” Hercules said as they took a right along the trail, heading back in the direction of the car. “Have she and Georges managed to get Gil to fuck off yet? Cause if not, I’m not above teaching your little girl a few tricks.”

“She’d probably appreciate it.” She hadn’t complained about Gil since dinner that night, but as far as Aaron was aware, she and Georges had also started spending more time away from the house. Going to the movies or the mall, though Aaron didn’t know if that was out of choice or just to avoid Georges’ father. “Has he always been this…”

“Overbearing?” Hercules shrugged. “Georges is a good kid. Named after Wash, if you can believe it.”

Wash. It took Aaron a second to put together that Hercules meant Washington, the man from the gym. “They together?”

“Nah, not that I know of.” Another turn and Aaron hid a smile as he realized that Hercules was trying to extend the length of their walk. “But Wash did take Gil under his wing when Gil first came from France. Made sure he didn’t get taken advantage of. There were a lot of pretty men who would have liked to get their paws on that Lafayette money.”

“As much as he likes spending it--”

Hercules sighed, reaching up with his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “That was part of the problem. He does like spending it. A lot, really. Wash is the one who convinced him to open the gym if he was so interested in throwing money around on pretty men. Gotta say, I can’t complain.”

\----

Maybe if Aaron ignored all the Uni pamphlets on his coffee table, they would all disappear. Or if that wasn’t possible, maybe he could call Maria or hell, even Jefferson at this point. Find an excuse to slip out of the house, like helping out with Susie or maybe even arguing with Jefferson over stealing one of the intern applicants that was lower on Aaron’s list.

It was unlikely he would actually need the boy, but that didn’t mean Aaron couldn’t pick a fight.

Or better yet, maybe Hercules could text him. Say that he had the afternoon off work and wanted to know if Aaron was available. It wouldn’t be an offer for a date, per say, but an excuse to hit the gym.

Maybe if Aaron thought about it hard enough, he would be willing it into existence, or whatever hippy-dippy thing that Maria liked to say. If he could just imagine his phone buzzing--

Theo dropping her bag onto the floor next to the couch cut his fantasizing short.

“So what do you think?” Theo’s fingers were clenched around the hem of her cardigan. “The group on the left is all the ones that are closest, the top group is for ones that are least expensive, and the ones on the right well, are my favorites.”

Aaron didn’t ask if that meant that all her favorites were expensive or worse, far away. So long as she stayed in country. So long as Aaron might be able to visit on the occasional three day weekend, he was willing to fly if he had to. So long as she still came home for the holidays, didn’t stay at school for Yule. Aaron could adapt. He could.

But he wasn’t ready to think about all the ways he would have to. “I think you have a few more years before you need to think about this, sweetie.”

“I’ll be a junior next year, Dad.” Theo perched on the arm of the chair furthest from him, still worrying with her clothes. “Georges is already studying for his Skills exam and--”

Georges. Of course. “Please tell me that you aren’t trying to pick Universities based on where your boyfriend goes.”

That was one mistake that Aaron hadn’t made back in the day, but he couldn’t pretend that he might’n’ve. If Theodosia had left, if she’d gone to pursue her Masters elsewhere, he probably would have followed just to be near her. Still, he hoped that Theo had more sense than he’d had at that age. Would know that her education should come before a boy. Or at least, understand that if she followed Georges, she needed to know that the school would be a decent first.

See, he could be reasonable. Even when it came to these sorts of things.

“Georges is hopeless--” Theo sighed, throwing her hands up dramatically-- “He’s so powerful? I’d kill for that kind of power, Dad. The things I could do, the people I could help and he’s just… sort of coasting. Dabbling in this and that. I know he probably never has to work a day in his life, but that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t do something.”

“Maybe he’s hoping to find something he’s passionate about.” Aaron had been like that. Started out in college with the idea of being an accountant or something like that. Something with numbers, that didn’t rely on much magic. He’d wanted to be a librarian, but the archival spells had never come easily for him and the idea of headaches every day didn’t sound appealing to him. No matter how much Theodosia had claimed the ones she dealt with for the glamours were worth it. “You two are still so young.”

There would be time. They both had plenty of time.

Aaron found himself wishing that he’d put more effort into teaching her that sooner.

“It’s just,” Theo looked away after she said that. Let the silence hang before shrugging. “He’s great, Dad. He’s so sweet and he cares about me so much. I know his dad is like filthy rich, but he doesn’t flaunt it. But it’s also so frustrating knowing that if I had a tenth of what he does, I’d have so many more options.”

“You’re a smart girl, Theo.” Aaron took a step forward, felt his heart unclench just a touch when she leaned into his chest willingly. “You’ll find a way to do what you want, I know you will.”

\----

Hercules smelled like apple pie.

Whether he’d spent the day baking or it was just the smell of his soap Aaron couldn’t tell. Couldn’t find it in himself to care, too focused on the way their bodies fit together. On Hercules’ arm resting casually across Aaron’s shoulder.

They’d gone to dinner again. A nice Thai restaurant, the kind that Theo would enjoy going to with him later. Spent at least an hour there, listening to Hercules ramble about his fellow healers and some of the shenanigans they’d gotten up too recently. Hercules had even listened patiently to Aaron’s plan for the upcoming semester’s book list.

Check time had been a test of wills, one that Hercules won only by promising that Aaron could pay next time. When rain showers ruined Hercules’ plan of going for another stroll, they’d decided to go back to Aaron’s place instead of parting ways just yet.

Hercules had even waggled his eyebrows when Aaron pointed out that Theo was over at Maria’s, helping Susie out with her skit. That his house would likely be empty for the next few hours, if Theo came home at all. And yet, despite the implication, Hercules hadn’t pushed anything. Hadn’t made a move at all beyond his arm behind Aaron’s neck, their sides closer together than they might have been a few weeks ago.

“I don’t think I said this before,” Hercules murmured, eyes still trained on whatever ridiculous nature documentary he’d pulled up. “But you’ve got a nice place.”

Aaron had pretty much allowed salespeople to design his home for him a few years ago. Picked out furniture sets with Theo and gone from store to store asking what worked with what he had. Theo’d loved it. Had even made a mood board or whatever they were called, putting together paint swatches and torn out magazine ads.

All of that was neither here nor there, but before Aaron could figure out how to accept the compliment, Hercules was speaking again. “Fair warning, my place is a bit of a bachelor’s pad. No shag rug or anything, but definitely lacking...”

“A woman’s touch?”

Hercules snorted. “I was going to say anything that wasn’t picked out with comfort in mind, but that works too.”

“Nothing wrong with comfortable.”

For whatever reason, that earned Aaron a slight chuckle. “Good, cause I’m feeling rather comfortable myself right now.”

Did Hercules realize that his chest rumbled when he laughed? Or how thick and smooth his voice was? Aaron tilted his head back, tracing the strong angles of Hercules’ jaw with his eyes. Even resisted the urge to jerk back when he realized that Hercules was watching him in return. It might have been over a decade since the last time he’d kissed someone, but even Aaron knew the signs.

Recognized the half-lidded look that Hercules was giving him. The way Hercules’ arm slid to pull him closer. Aaron closed his eyes in anticipation, huffing when full lips pressed into his forehead instead.

“Cute,” Hercules teased. “I couldn’t resist.”

Hercules tugged him in a little further and Aaron went, resting his head against Hercules’ muscular chest. As comfortable as it was, he couldn’t help but run his mouth a little bit. “Seems like are resisting quite a bit.”

“Upset that I’m not tearing your clothes off?” He didn’t have to sound quite so amused at that fact. “You wanted to take things slow. I’m just respecting that.”

Could Aaron really get annoyed at him for that? Many men would have run at the idea, would have pushed boundaries. Aaron should be delighted, and yet-- “Slow and glacial aren’t the same thing.”

Another laugh, this time with vibrations so much stronger, sending goosebumps along Aaron’s skin. “Nah, if I’mma do it, I’mma do right by ya. Mama always told me no hooking up til the third date.”

The third date.

They were on the second one, right? Aaron could last that long. But he also had a hard time believing that Hercules usually did. “Uh huh. And you always listen to your Mama?”

“Let’s just say that I sometimes have a loose interpretation of dates.” The arm that had slipped around his waist gave Aaron a slight squeeze. “But you deserve better than that. Be all the sweeter for it.”

Well, if Aaron hadn’t been willing to wait before, he was now. After all, he’d been lusting after Hercules for what, months? What could one more date cost him?

\----

A looming figure in Aaron’s doorway made him look up from his desk. Theo, bouncing on her toes, dressed in one of the pretty sunflower yellow dresses that she’d gotten last year. Something that struck him as odd because despite the fact that he would always see her as his little princess, Theo didn’t wear that many dresses anymore. Not unless--

“What time did Maria say we needed to be there?”

Theo rolled her eyes, giving Aaron a look that clearly showed that she wasn’t happy about having to be the responsible one. “Three if we’re just watching, but you promised that we’d help set up.”

Considering it’d been a little after noon that Aaron had moved to his study-- “So, what you’re saying is we should be leaving now?”

“I’m saying that we should have left thirty minutes ago.”

Ouch. “Let me shave and then we’ll be on our way, okay?”

Another look, but Aaron chose to ignore this one in favor of going and finding his razor. Maria had mentioned the possibility of her new boo coming out and the last thing he wanted was to make a poor impression. Not with someone who would hopefully be showing up in his life more frequently.

It was tempting to let the ride pass by in silence, or ask Theo what exactly he was in for once he arrived. But earlier he’d caught sight of one of the brochures on the table and well--

Aaron wanted so badly to do right by Theo, and that meant supporting her in anyway he could. “Are you still interested in becoming a healer?”

Theo’s shrug was tiny. “I know I need to be more reasonable.”

“That isn’t what I wanted to say, Sweetie.” Careful to keep his eyes on the road, Aaron reached over to squeeze her hand. “I have a friend who’s a healer. I talked to him about your idea? The one about finding work arounds. He said it was an interesting one.”

That hadn’t been the right thing to say, if the way that Theo’s shoulders tensed meant anything. “I’m not a kid anymore, Dad. I don’t need someone to indulge me.”

Ah. “We’re not indulging you. He even offered to come and talk to you if you were still interested in pursuing that line of study. Help you figure out what courses you’ll need to take and what he wished he’d taken advantage of.”

Okay, maybe Hercules hadn’t said all of that, but Aaron knew he wouldn’t mind and the framing did seem to relax Theo’s shoulders just a touch. What little tension that did remain seemed to disappear at the sight of Maria’s house and he’d barely put the car in park before Theo darted out, calling out to Susie.

“Aaron!” Maria embraced him. “I’m so glad to see you.”

It was good to see Maria too. A sentiment that Maria giggled at, grasping his shoulders as she took a step back to look him over. “So, while the children are away, how did the date go?”

“Well.” Better than well, really, but they only had so much time before Theo and Susie would beckon them to the ‘stage’ and even if not-- there were some things that Aaron would rather keep to himself. “There might have even been a second date already.”

Maria squealed, pulling him for another hug. “See, I told you that it would all work out. Any plans for when the next one will be?”

No. Not that Aaron hadn’t hoped there would be, but apparently there was training going on at work and Hercules really didn’t know what his schedule would be doing for the next few weeks.

Aaron was saved from having to explain that by Susie poking her head into the room. “We’re ready!”

Maria dragged him over to a familiar figure once they were in the room and he smiled awkwardly as Maria tried to ‘introduce’ them. “Aaron, Eliza. Eliza, Aaron.”

Clearly, he was cursed to have all the Schuyler sisters reemerge in his life.

“You’re looking good.” Eliza cut her eyes to the stage, where Theo was currently giving a pep talk to Susie. “We should catch up later.”

Later. Because right now they needed to support Maria’s little girl. Help her complete the final step before she would be allowed to proudly wear her badge.

The skit, as it turned out, was pretty well done for Susie’s age. Theo’s influence shined through in the backdrop, dark lines outlining the different places of worship, though she’d clearly allowed Susie to do the coloring on her own. It was indescribable how proud he was of his daughter as he watched her helping Susie through her costume changes. Even if he wanted Theo to stay little forever, it was impossible to miss all the ways that she was growing up.

Something that even Eliza commented on, standing off to the side once Susie had finished her performance. “Theo must be what, sixteen now? I remember she was close my Pip’s age.”

“Please don’t age her up any, I’m having a hard enough time accepting that she’s fifteen.” Eliza’s lip twitched and Aaron tried to change the subject. “I’m glad that you found someone who will appreciate you this time.”

Maria was no Hercules, but she was amazing all in her own way.

“So am I, so am I.”

“How is--” Aaron resisted the urge to twist at his watch-- “How is Pip taking the whole ‘Mommy is dating’ thing anyway?”

“Considering Alex has had no shortage of men and women throughout the house since the night I packed my bag--” Ouch. That-- He’d known the man was reckless, could be cruel in his thoughtlessness, but that was an entirely new level. “But Pip seems to be okay with it. I’m sad to say we don’t talk as much as I would like, so he hasn’t met Maria yet, but it isn’t because I’m hiding her.”

It must be hard to watch Pip take his father’s side after everything, but that was a wound Aaron was already feeling sorry for brushing against. Better to shift to more positive things. “Susie seems to like you, though.”

“Not as much as she likes Theo,” Eliza smiled as she said it, shaking her head lightly. “I’m afraid that’s one relationship I’ll never be able to compete with. Not that I mind of course. It’s so important for young girls to have role models and if I remember anything about the way you and Theodosia were, I’m sure Theo is a wonderful one.”

“I don’t think Maria would keep her around if not.” Still, there wasn’t a word the amount of pride he had in someone else recognizing how good his girl was. “She’s even going to help Theo practice her driving. There’s an awful lot of fondness in being willing to do that.”

Eliza laughed. “The best of luck to them both, cause after seeing Maria’s driving, Theo’s going to need it too.”

\----

It was a little surreal seeing Hercules sitting on his kitchen counter, chatting with Theo. How they’d moved from the living room where he’d left them to here, Aaron didn’t know. Wouldn’t interrupt to ask, either. After all, there was a reason that he’d quietly slipped to his study rather than hovering around the edges. Theo needed to know that she could talk without worrying about what Aaron might think.

“I think it’s important to remember that like, you’ll always have a partner--” Hercules waved a hand when she opened her mouth, cutting her off. “That isn’t a cop out. I’m physically stronger than most of my team. Are they bad healers just because I’m better at lifting patients?”

Theo seemed to consider this. Ultimately shook her head, though she didn’t speak up.

“So you wouldn’t be a bad healer for using things your partner charmed. We do that all the time, anyway.” Hercules rolled his shoulders, stretching. “It’s just quicker, ya know? Right now, your partner would probably need to do any diagnostics, but there’s nothing saying we can’t find new ways to figure out what’s wrong.”

Diagnostics. The memory of warm hands on Aaron’s leg slipped into his mind without permission and he made his way back to the study before he was noticed. Hercules could clearly handle this. Was doing wonderfully.

And that? That was entirely different kind of warmth. The kind that said that maybe, just maybe if things worked out, Hercules could be a part of both their lives. Help Theo pick out a dress for prom or take picture of her and Georges. Act as a buffer between the couple and Gil’s ridiculousness.

It was too soon to think about all the little details, though. Still a summer and many dates to get through before he would be comfortable telling Theo who Hercules really was.

So Aaron returned to his book, pen in hand so that he could annotate. If he wasn’t careful, the last two months of summer break would slip away and he wouldn’t be prepared for next semester. Something that might delight his students, but he had a reputation to uphold.

When Theo knocked on his door, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed. “Yes, Sweetheart?”

“Georges just drove up, do you mind if I go with him to dinner?”

They had a rule about such things being discussed beforehand, but considering everything, Aaron would let it slide. “Did Hercules leave already?”

Theo shook her head, bouncing on her toes, clearly ready to go now that she had permission. “He said he had something he wanted to talk to you about.”

Anyone else and Aaron would have tensed. But this was Hercules and, well, Aaron’s warm feelings overrode any of that. It’d been less than two weeks since their last date and yet here he was, delighted to get a chance to touch the man again.

Something that he did as soon as Theo left out the front door, unwilling to wait for the sound of Georges’ car pulling away. If she had to dart back in, well, he and Hercules were in the living room now. They should have enough time to spring apart at the sound of the door.

“Miss me that much?” Hercules teased, rubbing his back with one large hand.

Fuck. There was that hint of apple pie again and the feeling of being pulled into Hercules’ body-- “Shut up and kiss me.”

Hercules raised an eyebrow. “It hasn’t been the third--”

Fine, if Hercules wouldn’t kiss him, Aaron was going to do. Used one hand to drag Hercules down to his level, refusing to feel self-conscious. He’d already waited so long, and he refused to wait another--

“Easy,” Hercules murmured against his lips. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Seemingly aware of how fragile this moment was, Hercules took a few step backwards, moving slow enough that their foreheads could stay pressed together. Carefully guided Aaron to straddle his hips once he’d lowered himself onto the couch. “See, that’s better.”

Hercules kissed him again before Aaron had the chance to get flustered at the teasing. Pulled him in closer, pressing their bodies together and Aaron could have stayed like this forever. Made out with Hercules for hours the way teenagers tended to.

That didn’t seem to be in the books, though. Not when Hercules pulled away, nuzzling at Aaron’s neck. “Feel good about yourself?”

“Yes.” No shame. Aaron would have no shame at this moment. “Would feel better if you’d tilt your head back up for me.”

Hercules chuckled, breath warm against Aaron’s skin. “Before I do that, I wanted to ask if you’d like to go to dinner with me. Since that’d been my plan before you jumped me and all.”

“I didn’t--”

That time Hercules did kiss him, though Aaron would be a fool not to realize it was to shut him up. “It’s alright. I’ve been thinking about this a long time too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I might have gotten a little distracted or gone a little overboard, but I hope this suits your fancy, Lafayettes_baguette.
> 
> A shout out to my followers who listened to me whine and supported me throughout the writing process.


End file.
